The Power of Ice
by King Ice
Summary: A great tradgedy has struck the country and royal family of Arendelle. Princess Anna passed away. And in the aftermath her Nephew King Isenderen, Elsa's firstborn, comes across his grieving Niece. The king then proceeds to tell her a story to cheer her up, one that is about his past. (This is a collaboration between me and Lugubrious DBB. I do not own frozen or "Voices.")
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful night and the cool sea breeze blew over the sea-side town of Arendelle. Shouts could be heard from the few ships due to set off that evening from the docks as they made their final preparations. workers bustled around as they made their final preparations for closing up shops. And on a high balcony of the large castle that protected the town stood a single man, leaning against the railing.

He had a look to him that made him seem like nothing could disturb him. He had golden-blonde hair that almost matched the color of the simple crown that he held in his hands. But, his face had a troubled expression. His ice-blue eyes were a well full of three main emotions. Sadness, guilt, and longing all swirled in the deep orbs.

He thought sad thoughts of when he used to spend hours, playing and laughing with his red-headed aunt. He felt guilt when he looked down at hands that probably could have saved her. He felt longing to see and talk with her one last time. He definitely wanted to see her again. But, he longed for the chance to try and save her. He knew that he could, he knew it! He had the power… yet, he couldn't do it.

The thoughts continued to swirl, and repeat themselves well into the night. The Stars were shining, the moon was bright, and no one was out except for the guards when he heard a voice from behind. The voice was gruff from the crying that only comes with grief.

"Isenderen." The voice paused for a moment. "Can I talk with you for a moment?" The voice belonged to the husband of Isenderen's aunt, his uncle Kristoff.

Isenderen looked at the red, puffy-eyed man and nodded his assent. "I'm so sorry uncle." He looked down at his crown and slowly lifted it to set it securely on his brow.

Kristoff's eyes reflected the same emotions but on a much grander scale and with a hint of guilt. "I can't believe she's gone." A few tears trailed their way out of his eyes and down his face. But, he looked appalled when he and Isenderen's eyes met. "You don't think it was your fault do you?"

Isenderen looked far below to the rippling waters of the fjord which caused Kristoff's eyes to widen. "Oh my god, you do…" His eyes hardened a considerable amount and he forced the younger man to look at his uncle. "It wasn't your fault Isenderen. You aren't the one to blame for this. No one is to blame for what happened to her. Especially not you."

Isenderen did not meet his uncles gaze when he responded. "I don't feel that it's my fault uncle. It's just that I know that I could have saved her uncle." He lifted his hands from the wooden railing to look at the light blue, icy power that emanated from them. "I know that I could have." A slight crackling sound came from his feet as jagged frost emanated from the soles of his shoes. "I was succeeding! But then something overcame my power." When he was speaking, the ice surrounding his body grew many, razor sharp spikes.

Kristoff once again forced his nephew to look him in the eyes while carefully avoiding the spikes. "No, you couldn't have." Kristoff wracked his brain for the right thing to say. He had to, so his family member wouldn't blame himself for not saving Anna. "I know that you may have the ability within you, but it was her time," kristoff told the distraught young king. "She told me that herself just before she passed," he took a deep breath when he prepared to repeat his wife's final words, "She told me as she slipped away, 'Remember, to us the people we love always go before their time. We just need to remember them and remember that even though they are gone in life, they will always be in our hearts.' "

Isenderen closed his eyes and was silent for quite a while as he thought on his uncles words. Slowly, as the words settled in his turmoil filled mind, his face relaxed. The Stars had moved quite a bit when his eyes opened cracked open. The emotions of sadness and longing were still there, but the blue orbs no longer contained guilt. In it's stead, a spark of understanding shone from within.

The king stood tall as he spoke with a new certainty in his voice. "I understand it was her time now uncle."

"Good." Kristoff said as he turned to leave the room. "I need to get to bed now. I'm too old to stay up like you can."

"Goodnight." Isenderen called after him.

"Goodnight Isenderen."

(-)

Early the next morning the king was in his large study. He was still affected with the loss of his family member, but the understanding he had gained from the talk with his uncle dulled the pain. It also helped that there were a few things to get out of the way that day. Mostly just the weekly reports from the border guards. Buried under the reports there was also a notice of a storm system that might affect the trade routes. The notice drew his attention for a moment but upon closer inspection it was pushed to the side.

_So many things to do. _The young king thought to himself. _And this isn't even an average day! How am I supposed to do this until I'm 60 or 70? _In Arendelle, the typical reign for a monarch is about forty to fifty years. Then, either the ruler's eldest child takes over, or a close relative does depending on if they had children. The system was accepted around 300 years ago as a way to give the monarch a respectable ruling career, but still leave them some time to live their life away from the throne.

The King's attention was dragged from his thoughts as he heard a pair of shoes walking into his study. The source of the sounds was his eldest niece, Serina. But, she was without her usually cheerful demeanor. She had a sad look to her.

"Are you alright Serina?" Isenderen asked as the seven year old girl walked in the room.

She jumped when she heard the sound of his voice and whirled towards him, "I'm fine uncle," she walked over to a chair and sat down, "just sad that Grama Anna is gone."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Serina looked up at the painting of her uncle to her right, her eyes studying the colored paper, "No, I don't think so."

"Ok. I'm right here if you need anything."

The two royals just sat in silence for hours. The young one staring into space, the crowned one working. Once in a while a servant would pass by, or papers would rustle, disrupting the silence. But, the day continued to relentlessly drag on.

A few hours after she walked in Serina looked directly at her uncle. "What is it?" He asked as she stared intently at him.

"You, you're always so calm and nothing seems to bother you." She looked down at her hands, "how? I can't imagine how you do it. But, you do."

Isenderen sadly smiled at her words, "Honestly, I don't know. I've just always been like that." He got up and brought Serina over to the couch that sat against the wall. "An old friend of mine used to say this, 'still waters run deep'."

"What does that mean uncle?"

"It means that for some people their feelings are just deep within."

"Oh."

"That's what she used to say about me. And even though that was a long time ago, I still think it's true, although maybe not as much."

"I think I agree with them," she told him, "You definitely do have your emotions below the surface."

He looked over and smiled at his niece, "She was a wise woman and was right about many things. Now, I have a story for you."

She frowned, "A story? What about?"

"It's after the Snow Queens story, it's about her son, daughter, niece, and nephew…"

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to take a break on this fic for a while. But when I come back I'm going to rewrite the two other chapters I have. I've just ran out of ideas for this that fit together into the story. I also just got a spurt of inspiration for my Minecraft fic from Saycria and Amanda The Huntress. Please check their fics out as they are really well written and have interesting storylines. Anyways, Please review, favorite, and tell anyone you know who might be interested to read this. In the words of LugubriousDBB, more to come!


	2. The Dream

A/N: hello once again readers. Also just to let all readers know my updates will be very inconsistent I have lots of writers block and I get inspiration very rarely. I will update as frequently as I can. Also I will probably update this and my other fan fic in a staggered pattern. This and then the other and repeating that.

Chapter 2: The Attack

The situation could not be worse. My homeland lay in ruins. Buildings crumbled or in the process of being crumbled, the walls of my families grand castle, broken and collapsed, and in the middle of the rubble strewn courtyard was me facing off with the man who had done all this destruction and his personal gaurd. My mother was passed out behind me and my sister was struggling fruitlessly in the monsters clutches.

My limbs were weary and sore from the hours of fighting that had filled the day. My armor of solid ice was scratched, pitted, and cracked from sword slices, musket shots, and bashes from many different weapons or shields.

In the calm before the storm that was going on at the moment I decided to generate a new ice sword and sheild, seal up the major cracks in my chest plate, and replace the missing kneecap plates, right shoulder gaurd, and half of my left gauntlet with a slight wave of my hand.

The man who stood infront of me chuckled as I prepared for the fight. "Why will you not accept defeat? I have finally achieved my goal!" He had a wild and insane look in his eyes. "Arendelle is destroyed! Your feilds? Trampled. Your docks? Wet piles of broken and drifting wood." He walked from side to side about 5 feet to the left and right from where he was standing as he listed how my home and kingdom was destroyed. "Your capital city? Crumbling. And your childhood home of a castle? It is broken, collapsed, and burning! Don't you get it?!" He suddenly turned and shouted at me."I'VE WON! And now I will destroy your life! I will take it from you. Just as your family took my life. You will find out what it feels like to be a normal human! As will your precious sister." And with that he lifted her up by her neck.

She grabbed his wrist and wheezed out a amost inaudible whisper. "Let me go now and my brother will let you live out the rest of your days in the dungeons.."

"Oh. He will will he?" The crazy red-headed man with ridiculously big sideburns turned towards me while still holding up Shimmer by her throat. "I don't think I accept that deal." He told her as he squeezed on her neck and she disintegrated in a dull flash of purple light and particles.

"NO!" My eyes went wide with fear then narrowed and started to glow with an internal pale blue light as a mist of snowflakes drifted out of the light and upwards toward the smoke filled sky. "You will pay for that you monster!"

"Oh you think I'm the monster here?!" He asked me as he walked up to me. "Your family and country are the monsters here!" He got right up to my face and splattered it with his spittle every time he made a sharp sound. "Who banished me from my country? Who cut me from my family? WHO… DESTROYED… MY… LIFE?!" The anger was practically rolling off of him. "Your mother and her wicked little sister did those things to me!" His voice started to sound like he was going to cry and he teared up a bit. "They took everything I had ever known from me." But, at the last minute his voice and expression hardened once again. "You will know what that is like too you foolish prince. Your mother, aunts, and uncle are too rooted in this time for me to do this to them but you aren't. They will stay here and have you taken from them. But you… You will share your sisters fate. You will be sent to a different time and your powers removed." And with that his gaurds came forward to try to subdue me as he stepped back. "Please try to resist. It will make the victory all the more sweeter for me." As he uttered the last syllable he put his hands behind his back to watch.

I suddenly lunged out and impaled a dark-cloaked gaurd on my brilliantly gleaming sword of pure ice as he was advancing towards me. With no impurities in the frozen water the substance was harder than the strongest steel in the world and it slid right through the black painted metal armor and into the mans heart instantly killing him.

"You will not take me without a fight" I said in a slightly lowered voice.

As another gaurd's sword came down to slice my leg and injure me but my sheild whizzed up, blocked the strike, and my sword slid out of the limp gaurd only to rip into the other man and leave him to fall and bleed to death on the ground from his gaping wound which you could see gleaming white bones and dark red internal organs through. Me, my sword, and sheild melded into a spinning whirlwind of blue and white cutting and bashing through the gaurds. Brilliantly shining blood was flying everywhere and it splashed on my armor leaving red, frosty streaks.

I came to a sudden stop as a thick crossbow bolt tore it's way through one side of my armor, into my calf, then shattered the other side of my armor as I dropped to my knees. After the bolt skittered to a stop on the flagstone of the courtyard I heard a deep, evil laugh.

"Oh I told you fighting back would make this so much more satisfying for me." He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck just as he had done to Shimmer and lifted me off the ground. "Goodbye foolish boy. Have fun in you new life." Then I heard his sick cackle as purple filled my vision, my throat felt like it was being crushed, and I blacked out.

I woke up and bolted upright on my bed in an extremely cold sweat. I didn't notice this but I was so cold that I left a slight amount of sweaty frost. My cousin was right by my side in a couple seconds as I had woken her up with my sudden awakening.

"What is it Hunter? What happened?" She looked extremely worried for me.

I just looked at her in the eyes. "I had the Hans dream again."

A/N: please let me know what everyone thinks in the reviews and let other people know about me.

Atra Esterni Ono Thelduin


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: The calm before the storm

On the edge of a cliff high above a dark form coalesced as it came forward through the mist of a lone cloud hovering over the top of the mountain. It was wrapped in a black suit and bowler hat that looked as if it was weaved of darkness itself. The hat sat on a head of midnight-colored, straight-combed hair that seemed to absorb all light. The space around the figure seemed to darken as it got closer to him as if the small amount of unnaturally white hued skin that was showing absorbed the light.

A second man formed together silently from behind the first from purple particles that appeared from nowhere. This one was dressed in a suit too but he didn't have a hat and he had red hair.

"Sir." The second man almost whispered the word as he knelt before the figure on the cliff.

"What is it?" The figure asked seeming slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"The curse is weakening. All it needs is a catalyst to break it."

The bowler hat nearly took off his head when the pale man spun around with a bright orange glow in his eyes. "How has this happened?!"

"From what I can tell using the skills you taught me." The red haired man was almost shivering in fear and did not dare to lift his gaze from the very interesting ground. "It's the strength of his power. His mother was one of the most powerful of his race and his father was pretty far up there too. He and his sister might be the most powerful Ice Bærers to live for a long time."

"Well then I guess we will have to abandon the original plan of keeping them here then toying with him."

"What will we do then?"

"You can kill him."

The eyes of the red-headed man shot up in surprise. "Why?"

The pale man seemed bored but annoyed at the same time as he turned to look at his student. "There is nothing we can do with him, so kill him Hans."

"I will send my best men." Hans told him.

"Good." The shadow man said and started to dissolved into the wind.

A/N: Sorry for the late updates guys. Finals were last week and then we went camping this weekend. I'm trying to get on an updating schedule, but it might take a while for me to get on it. It's just how it goes.


End file.
